Personal information managers (“PIMs”) are well known in the prior art. PIMs are software applications that are designed to help users organize information such as, for example, calendars or schedules, dates, lists, reminders and contacts and may be implemented on a personal computer or on a personal digital assistant (“PDA”). In addition, PIM's may be implemented as Web sites on the World Wide Web.